1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital content distribution system and method for delivering location specific digital content to an ad hoc group of mobile subscribers based upon their current location by way of their mobile communication devices that provides location specific digital content, such as emergency information, to such ad hoc subscribers, such as, the deaf and hard of hearing, as a function of the geographic location of the subscribers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various systems are known for providing digital content to subscribers that are deaf or hard of hearing. Examples of such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,867,688; US Patent Application Publication Nos. 2006/0276218; 2006/0285652; 2007/0010245; 2007/0116190 and European Patent Application Publication No. EP 14 71717 A3.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,867,688 B1 discloses an Apparatus and Method for Providing Weather and Other Alerts. A system is disclosed for providing “location-specific” alerts and for informing a subscriber, who may be visually or hearing impaired, of the existence and severity of the alert. However, the location specific alerts are based upon known locations of a plurality of stationary dedicated communications devices that are configured to receive messages over a wireless telecommunications network. The system utilizes multiple transmitters in different geographical areas to broadcast “location specific” content to subscribers within the broadcast range of the various transmitters. Each subscriber's location is registered with the content provider during the subscription process. Content is provided wirelessly over a cellular communication network and received by a dedicated receiver device. The system is unable to track the location of dedicated receiver device should it ever be moved from the original location reported during the subscription process.
The dedicated alert device has a microcomputer that monitors received digital messages for the presence of an alert code associated with alert messages, and a peripheral device which produces various tones and flashing lights in response to the alert device's reception of an appropriate alert message. The alert device produces high or low decibel level audible sounds and high-intensity flashing strobe light corresponding to the severity of the alerts. The alert device may be configured to support an additional alert level to be utilized for the reception of advertising messages for display on liquid crystal display.
US Patent Application Publication No. US 2006/0276218 A1 discloses a Mobile Communications Device for Text Base Messaging Over a Mobile Communications Network and a Method of Using the Same. A text based communications device is disclosed for use by hearing or speech impaired persons to transmit and receive text via a speech channel of mobile communication network. The text based communications device can be a mobile phone or a PDA. The transmitted and received text messages are displayed on two separate sections of the display.
US Patent Application Publication No. US 2006/0285652 A1 discloses a System and Method for Facilitating Communications Involving Hearing-Impaired Parties. The system includes a voice recognition system for converting voice messages to an SMS message for receipt by a hearing impaired person on a wireless device. The wireless device can be a cellular telephone or a PDA.
US Patent Application Publication No. US 2007/0010245 A1 discloses a System and Method for Operating a Private Wireless Communications System. A communication system is disclosed that is configured to send public address announcements or alerts to a deaf subscriber using SMS or MMS on a wireless subscriber unit device. The subscriber unit device can be a mobile communication device or a personal digital assistant (PDA).
US Patent Application Publication No. US 2007/0116190 A1 discloses a System and Method of Providing Access to Web-Based Voice Mail for TTY Enabled Devices. The system includes a voice recognition system for converting voice messages to text. In particular, a voice mail server translates a voice mail message into a text message and sends it to a requesting deaf subscriber. The text message is sent as an SMS via telephone network
US Patent Application Publication No. US 2007/0133756 A1 discloses a Personal Notification Method and Apparatus. The system includes a central computer and a plurality of hailing devices. A subscriber registers with the notification system to be informed of announcements, changes or other information regarding an event of interest to the subscriber. The hailing devices can be pagers, mobile telephones, or personal digital assistants. The central computer transmits a general notification message to all the hailing devices for emergency messages and routine messages. Hailing devices receive the general notification message and activate the alert signals. The hailing devices can display the general notification message on their respective displays, or play the general notification message through their speakers. The travelers who may be hearing or visually impaired will sense the alert signal of their hailing device respectively, and look at the display of their hailing device for the notification message. However, the notifications are not location specific.
The regional European published patent application no. EP 1471717 A3 discloses a Portable Communication Device. Described is a cellular telephone devices arranged to operate using a mobile telecommunications network. The main body of a cellular telephone has a display on which SMS text messages and other information can be displayed. The information received on the cellular telephone device may be graphics, promotions, advertisement and fascia identification data. The fascia is adapted for use by a hearing impaired or deaf person by providing the subscriber input with a speech-to-text facility that enables a telephone text mode.
Unfortunately, none of the above mentioned systems are able to distribute location based content to mobile subscribers that are traveling away from home. As such, subscribers that are deaf or hard of hearing may be unaware of location specific emergency conditions, such as emergency weather conditions, when traveling away from home. Thus, there is a need to distribute location specific content to subscribers on an ad hoc basis as a function of their current location.